


always been half goddess (half hell)

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: wheesa. omegaverse. alpha!wheein and omega!hyejin. she doesn’t blame mamamoo’s first win four years ago, but when their schedules and performances picked up after that, hyejin started taking high-doses of suppressants. her heat returns with a vengeance, right in the middle of a performance.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	always been half goddess (half hell)

**Author's Note:**

> a tad bit of warning before you proceed (:  
> this fic contains explicit sexual content and a woman with a penis.
> 
> if you don’t want to read this story, i suggest you press that back button now.
> 
> relationship between mamamoo’s wheein and hwasa
> 
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> i guess that's all :)

always been half goddess (half hell)

**::**

for the wonderful **varoro2**

**::**

_she wears strength and darkness equally well; the girl has always been half goddess half hell._

_nikita gil_

**::**

Wheein snorts as she opens the van she’s sharing with Hyejin, the omega’s claimed her usual seat in the back for particularly long car rides such as their today’s schedule, her framed swallowed up by something that suspiciously looks like one of Wheein’s missing hoodies. Whatever.

Hyejin’s listening to something on her phone and Wheein just places her bags in another seat, dropping a quick kiss to Hyejin’s cheeks, brow furrowing when she realized that the skin pressed against her lips are warm.

“Hey,” she kneels on the van’s aisle, it’s got the space, anyway. “You’re warm, you alright?”

The omega huffs in the way she grumpily does when she’s not feeling good, burrowing herself deeper in the seats and sighs when she realizes that Wheein won’t go away.

“Just feeling a bit off, gon’ sleep on the road later.”

Wheein coos. “You need anything? I’ll check the unnies for a bit but I can get something from the building real quick,” it’s more of a question, Wheein rubbing her hands on the top of Hyejin’s knees, a futile attempt at comfort but the omega leans closer despite her grumpy expression. Wheein thinks she’s cute.

“Your pillow?” It’s Wheein’s favorite—and unreasonable expensive—travel pillow. Out of all the members, she’s the one who’s notorious for building neck cramps when she sleeps on something other than a bed. Also one of her necessities when going on long road trips.

She sighs, rummaging through her bag, and tossing the pillow in Hyejin’s general direction, waving a hand when she hears a few flying kisses thrown her way, sincerity ruined with the way Hyejin laughs and sing-songs _whipped_.

Wheein is _not_ whipped. She just likes to think that she’s capable of provicing for her omega.

Yeah, that’s it.

She waddles all the way to the unnies’ other van, Byulyi wrinkling her nose at as soon as Wheein plops down beside her, Yongsun-unnie somewhere in front of the two vans, talking to their managers.

“Why do you smell all weird?” Byulyi asks, taking a sniff off of Wheein’s general direction. She pushes the other alpha against the window.

“Probably because I didn’t put any deodorant today?”

Byulyi just shrugs, taking it as a reasonable answer and continuing on commenting on every celebrity’s Instagram post. Wheein swears. One of these days, the older omega will make her own Instagram and Byulyi can kiss her internet freedom goodbye.

She gets kicked out of the unnies van when Yongsun comes back, ushering her out with a slap to her butt and a _if we’re late, you’ll treat us all, Wheein-ah_.

**::**

The in-ear monitor digs into her ears, Wheein taking it off for a bit and letting it dangle from her neck. They’re in Daegu and the deafening cheers of the fans doesn’t diminish the slightest even when she’s back at the safety of the greenroom, their performance just ended.

She’s startled with the amount of people running like headless chickens, until one spots her and everyone freezes in their tracks.

“Wheein!” It’s their manager, she thinks, her brain slowly melting as she scents the air.

_Omega._

_In heat._

_Her omega’s in heat._

_Hyejin._

Wheein doesn’t realize that she started growling, the sound vibrating off of her chest, eyes zeroing on the figure slumped in the far corner of the room, Yongsun beside Hyejin and the older omega shooting daggers at Wheein.

Byulyi’s nowhere to be found. Probably locked by Yongsun in another room.

“I thought you were both on suppressants?” Yongsun hissed as soon as Wheein was close enough, Hyejin’s soft sobs turning into pitiful whimpers as she tries her hardest to claw her way around the older omega, able to smell her mate so close but confused as to _why_ Wheein isn’t inside of her.

Wheein swallows around the lump in her throat. “We are.”

It was a blur after that, Hyejin getting shoved under Wheein’s arm, holding the omega up, as they don’t even have time to get out of their performance outfits and stripped of their makeup. One of their beta managers spray them both a scent-nullifying spray, masking Hyejin’s heat scent and concealing how much Wheein is affected. They’re escorted out from the back, their manager cursing when their van isn’t where it was supposed to be.

A few scattered fans that circle the building spots them, screaming at the top of their lungs and Wheein suppresses her instinct to hunch and cover Hyejin from all eyes, scents of different people assaulting her nose already sensitive to being in such close proximity with Hyejin.

Fans were worried when they saw Hyejin leaning on Wheein for support, their manager coming up with a sharp excuse of Hyejin eating something wrong and needed medical attention, hence why they were in a hurry.

Their fans, Wheein will bless them any other day—just not now—, changed their faces as soon as the words left their manager’s mouth, all of them giving the idols space and coordinating with the lost van with _they’re here, hurry up!_

“Pose a few pictures for them, I’ll take Hyejin for a moment,” their manager whispers, already seeing the van turn a corner and Wheein reluctantly agreed.

“Moomoo, let’s take a quick picture!” She apologizes for the hurry, a few fans waving off her offer, in an attempt to cut Wheein’s time.

She’s in the middle of posing for a particularly avid fan pressed up against her when she hears a sharp _Wheein_ from behind her. Hyejin’s sticking her head out of the window, her heat-haze overtaken with a silent fury that has Wheein dislodging herself from the fan before her mind even processed it.

Hyejin’s still at her usual seat, glowering at Wheein when the alpha decided to sit next to their manager at the front of the van.

“Trust me,” she says, one hand reaching into her bag and pulling the shirt she wore at rehearsals earlier, full of her scent, tossing it back to the omega. “, it’s better if we’re not sitting together tonight.”

Then she rolls down the windows and proceeds to willfully count down the hours until they’re home.

**::**

Hyejin’s passed out the moment they reach the younger woman’s apartment, no doubt the toll of an unexpected heat knocking her out and the stress of not being fulfilled by her chosen alpha who sat away from her.

Their manager helped Wheein to haul Hyejin to her bed, the beta hovering in the front door.

“Call me if you both need anything, alright? I’ll check if the two of you can take a week off and please, for the love of god, remember to plug your phone this time, alright? I don’t want to break down another door just to walk in the two of you.”

Wheein had the decency to look sheepish, giving an affirmative to each and everything their manager asked her and bidding her goodbye.

It’s been a while since Hyejin’s had her heat—always meticulously taking her suppressants and reminding Wheein of hers, too—and it’s not like Wheein’s completely clueless on what to do. They have sex in the days they feel up to it and only spent every one’s under the influence of a heat-haze or a rut-fever.

Until four years ago, right after their first win.

They both decided that their careers came first and besides, none of them are really looking forward to having children just yet.

Wheein goes through the methods of taking every energy bar stocked in Hyejin’s pantry along with an unopened box of water. She also picked up the few frozen fruits in the fridge and pile all of them at the foot of Hyejin’s bed.

The omega’s still knocked out cold but her scent grows with every passing minute, Wheein having to dig her nails on her palms to do something stupid like slither her way underneath the covers with the other woman.

No, she has more self-control than that, damn it.

She takes a few makeup wipes, wipes herself and Hyejin clean, stripping the omega of her clothes since Wheein’s really not too keen on getting an earful from the costume department if there are obvious stains and rips by the end of the week.

She then throws on a pair of sweatpants, not even bothering to put on a top and underwear, spooning the omega in her arms and tries to get a few hours of sleep.

**::**

Wheein wakes up to the sound of Hyejin’s sobbing. Somewhere along the night, the omega curled herself near the edge of the bed, Wheein left star-fished in the middle of the bed.

“Hey,” she’s still groggy, half-asleep and forcing herself to be alert as the sobs wrack the bed. “, hey, I’m here, what do you need?”

Hyejin’s skin is burning, turned on her side and clutching her stomach as fat tears roll down her eyes. She shudders the moment Wheein’s hands try to sooth her, whining when the alpha takes her hands away.

“It hurts so much,” she whimpers, and Wheein guesses it’s not the sexy kind of hurt since by this point, Hyejin’s usually moving on top of her.

“Where?” Wheein clumsily tries to move her half-asleep body, ending up on the floor near the edge where Hyejin’s precariously perched, kissing tears away as she tries to twine her fingers with the ones currently pressing against Hyejin’s abdomen.

The omega sobs. “I don’t think I can have sex right now,” she pants, eyes opening and Wheein’s chest aches at the raw pain in her omega’s eyes, panic increasing.

Maybe this is the side-effect the doctor warned them about. If taking suppressants for far too long and denying the body their chance to get a cycle out of the way, usually resulting in painful heats or ruts.

Wheein paws at Hyejin’s shoulders, careful not to jostle the omega too much, and carefully sets her on her back.

She’s not wearing anything, even the sheets are kicked to the foot of the bed. Wheein carefully climbs on the bed, parting thick thighs with a slow reverence only she can do, her own arousal in the back burner of her mind and focused more on easing the omega’s pain.

Her breath against wet sex garners a few more sobs deep from Hyejin’s chest, Wheein doing her best to kiss the damp skin of the inside of the omega’s thighs, slowly, careful not to agitate anything, and even controlling how she breaths.

She feels Hyejin melt on the bed slightly as she laps against the skin, still not quite on the omega’s weeping cunt which is really red and already puffed outwards, angry and in need of attention but the denial and the long car ride probably robbed the pleasure.

There’s no concept of time when she does make it to the apex of Hyejin’s thighs, the omega sighing wistfully as she parts her legs more, the only sign of discomfort is when she accidentally kicks Wheein’s side when the alpha’s lips attach tentatively against the delicate puff of her clit.

“Sorry,” Hyejin mutters, mouth pressed against her side of her outstretched arms, hand curling around the pillows on the top of the bed.

Wheein kisses an apology to a thigh, raining light kisses just on the surface of Hyejin’s pussy, getting the omega used to the feel of a touch on her, trying to replace the pain with pleasure.

Hyejin’s sobs subsides by the time Wheein licks softly, suckling a clit in her mouth before diving down into the clenching hole, repeating the process until she’s shocked to feel the omega shuddering around her face. She barely did anything.

She lifts her head to cock an eyebrow to the omega currently panting down her high, questions written plainly on her face.

“I think,” Hyejin starts, a thumb coming down to wipe a bead of her arousal off of Wheein’s bottom lip. “, I can handle you know.”

The alpha clamors to resting on top of the omega, sighing as their skins rub against each other. She stops at the palm pressed at the middle of her heaving chest. “Slowly, please,” Hyejin tells her, and Wheein thinks that slow is perfect.

She sinks inside the omega with a hiss, controlling her hips with both knees planted on the bed, her forearms getting a work out of their own from where she’s been holding herself up at the side of the omega’s head.

Hyejin’s sobs returns anew, this time wailing her relief against the dark corners of the room, one leg coming up behind Wheein’s ass to try and jog the alpha’s hips a little bit faster against her.

Wheein shakes her head, taking a hand to dislodge Hyejin’s leg and she presses upwards, the other woman moaning sinfully as her leg rests on top of Wheein’s shoulders, the alpha still pressing inside slowly, core protesting at the effort.

“You said slowly,” Wheein grunts, bottoming out and not pulling away, instead rotating her hips and pressing her whole weight carefully down on the omega’s hips, the pleasure punctuated as Hyejin’s nails rake down her biceps. “, so, we’ll do this slowly, okay, baby?”

She chokes when Hyejin suddenly clenches intensely against her, the omega throwing her head back against the bed, smooth like of her neck strained a silent moan escapes her.

“Did you just—”

“Shut up,” Hyejin pouts, breath still catching and the intensity of her glare lessens as her chest still pants heavily. “You know I love it when you call me baby.” There’s a pout somewhere in her words but Wheein’s shutting her eyes closed tightly when she feels Hyejin deliberately cants her hips upwards against Wheein’s, the alpha stuttering out a moan.

“You play so dirty,” Wheein moans, feeling herself on the brink, and she spilling herself when Hyejin takes hold of her ass and promptly grinds Wheein against her.

She feels kisses being pressed against her temple as Hyejin thanks her, Wheein a dead weight on top of her as the omega tries to eat a few snacks, feeling that this particular heat will have them on the bed for a better part of the week.

**::**

They’re three days in spending Hyejin’s heat when the omega resolutely refused Wheein’s advances even when her scent’s calling so strongly onto the alpha.

“Not until I had my banana milk first,” the omega pouts even as Wheein smells the fresh new slick spilling out of her.

She curses the other woman’s stubbornness, her erection not abating the slightest as she puts on the same sweatpants she’s had a few days ago, a hoodie draped on her frame sans underwear. Wheein doesn’t even mask her annoyance as the teenage alpha behind the counter wolf-whistles at her.

“Have a good night,” the boy tells her chirpily, Wheein muttering a _yeah yeah_ behind her back. The cool evening air actually helped clear her head a bit. She takes the walk home to reply to their manager’s daily check in, keeps the unnies on seen-zone and laughing as Byulyi-unnie immediately replies with a _wow, seen, real classy Jung_.

By the time Wheein’s stepping out of the elevator, she didn’t even have to fish for her spare keys when the door opens and there’s Hyejin, looking like a vision as always, but has got a scowl so deep in her face that Wheein backtracks in her mind if she did anything wrong.

‘I’m back?” She tentatively steps out of her shoes, the omega still eerily silent. “I got you your banana milk, can we go back to bed now or are you— _woah!_ Okay, then!”

Wheein feels a dull throb at the back of her head where Hyejin pushed her against the front door, her sweatpants being tugged downward harshly and she’s had a bit of decency to feel ashamed when her semi grew into a hardon just with the visual of Hyejin suddenly kneeling on the floor in front of her.

She can count the times that Hyejin gave her a blowjob, probably just within two hands. It’s not Hyejin’s favorite activity and Wheein respects that, treasures every moment Hyejin _does_ give her one willingly that’s not under the guise of a _birthday blowjob_.

The throb at the back of her head doubles as she accidentally bangs her head backwards.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Wheein dazedly looks down, Hyejin’s nose pressed firmly against her abdomen and _holy shit indeed, she took me to the root_. The omega’s not looking up at her, moans vibrating around the wet, tight space of her throat and sloppily sucks.

Wheein feels her knees buckle at the force, one hand reaching for the door knob for something to hold onto and the other twining against Hyejin’s hair, can’t help but buck into the warm heat as Hyejin just _taking_ her.

Hyejin gets off with a pop, one hand pumping Wheein’s cock and lips still pressed at the tip of her cock.

“Couch,” Hyejin’s voice is wrecked but doesn’t diminish the urgency of her command.

Wheein steps out of her sweatpants, chucking her hoodie along the way as Hyejin tugs at her using her cock, can’t deny how turned on she is at the show of dominance. _I’d do anything for this woman_ , she thinks, sinking against the couch pliantly, bracing her arms at the back rest as Hyejin reaches down, shirt still on but coming off at a shoulder.

She chances to press a kiss against the exposed shoulder, Hyejin looking at her softly—or as softly as the omega could while she has one hand still on Wheein’s cock, cooing as she sinks down and the alpha’s arms flex on her sides.

Hyejin is ruthless, riding Wheein like she only cares for her pleasure and Wheein doesn’t mind that she gets to be used like this, glassy eyes looking up at her omega and knowing that Hyejin’s eyes are only on hers.

She feels Hyejin reaching back, planting hands on the top of Wheein’s thighs and she’s only got a split second to catch on as Wheein’s treated with the full view of the omega working on her own pleasure, neck strained backwards and her back in a perfect arch.

“You feel so perfect,” Wheein praises, feeling herself babbling as she loses herself to the sensations. “So perfect for me, the perfect mate.”

The last one had Hyejin suddenly orgasming, looking at Wheein as if she saw her for the first time, before she reaches forward and seizes the alpha’s neck with her kisses.

“Gonna put my mark on you one day,” Hyejin moans against her skin, mouthing at the flesh she’s had trapped around her lips and Wheein nods vigorously, hips thrusting upwards as the pleasure seems to increase tenfold with Hyejin latched on her neck like that. “Gonna fill me up, aren’t you alpha? My good alpha, always perfect.”

Wheein sobs, feeling her orgasm hit her like a brick wall, Hyejin shushing her and caresses her hair despite the fluttering of the omega’s pussy around her dick, a sign that the omega also reached another peak.

“Oh my god,” Wheein wheezes out, Hyejin laughing on top of her and soon enough, both of them are laughing, pressed up against each other. “I love you so much.”

Hyejin kisses her necks once, nuzzling in. “I love you, too.”

**::**

“Woah.”

“Shut up, unnie.”

“Yong! Look at your kids!”

Hyejin grumbles, Wheein petulantly stomping her feet for extra effect and glaring at the older alpha in front of her.

“They’re here?” Yongsun asks before rounding the corner, her eyes bugging out of their sockets as she takes in the sight of her two dongsaengs. She smirks. “Looks like both of you had a good time.”

Wheein hisses at Hyejin. “Told you we should’ve wore at least a scarf or something.”

Hyejin just laughs, pinching Wheein’s cheeks. “What? Hickeys are a good look on you.”

Byulyi howls, poking at Wheein’s neck here and there. “You call these hickeys? You look like you were mauled!”

Wheein just looks upwards, pinching the bridge of her nose. “What did I do to deserve this?”

She mellows down as Hyejin presses a kiss to her cheek, skipping over to the speakers to connect her phone and to no doubt blast her own music. Wheein looks to the side to see Yongsun punching Byulyi at her shoulder, scolding the older alpha as she made a move to give Yongsun her own hickey.

Yeah, what did she do to deserve this?

Wheein just laughs, skipping to the front the mirror and shoots silly faces at Hyejin.

**::**

end.

**::**

giving thanks again to the wonderful **varoro2**

thank you and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
